


How the awesome Prussia created the universe

by Neko-Chan (Livitup)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Prussia being the awesome dick he is, Sickness, punching people in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livitup/pseuds/Neko-Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria is sick, and Hungary is trying to take care of him. You-know-who shows up (no, not Voldemort, Prussia) wanting to cause trouble, but ends up telling Austria a story instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the awesome Prussia created the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot with my fave hetalia character, Prussia

Prussia was bored. So totally bored. He needed something awesome soon or he would...He had never gone this long without being awesome! He needed something soon. It wasn't fair. Austria never had to deal with this...Austria... 

Prussia had an awesome plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" AUUUUUSTRIIIAAAAA!" Austria pulled the blankets he had covered himself with, farther over his head. Hungary apparently had to show up today. It wasn't that Austria didn't like her, it was that she was just so loud and he had a headache.

" Austria? Oh there you are! Why are you hiding under a blanket?" Hungary said, pulling the blanket off the uptight country. 

Austria started shivering against his will. It was colder than he thought without the blanket.

" Hello Hungary, what are you doing here?" He said, trying to sound like everything was normal. It was quite hard due to the fact that he sounded like gravel. 

" I wanted to visit you silly!" She said smiling brightly. Then she noticed how pathetic Austria looked. " Are you alright? WHAT DID PRUSSIA DO?!" 

" That idiot did nothing. I'm fi..." Austria was cut off by a fit of coughing.

" No you are not fine! you're sick!" Hungary announced the obvious.

" That's ridiculous" Austria said, crossing his arms. " I couldn't possibly be sick"

" Oh yeah?" Hungary said, crossing her arms as well. " How come you were hiding under a blanket like a hermit or an adorable little ghost?"

" I was cold."

" It's so hot in here!"

" I am not sick!"

" You are too!"

" Am not!"

" Austria, you could die."

" i'm not that sick! I'm just..."

" Aha! you admit it!" Hungary said, doing a happy dance. " Now there's only one thing left to do!"

" Yes. You go home and let me rest" Austria said

" No! I'm going to stay here and take care of you!" Hungary said, patting Austria on the head.

" Wonderful" Austria muttered.

" You'll be better in no time!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Ok! It is time to review my awesome plan!" Prussia announced to no one in particular. 

" Stage one! The Awesome me will sneakily sneak up to Austria's house and make a diversion to get stupid Austria out of the way! I haven't figured out a diversion yet but my awesome self will think of something"

Prussia had never been good at planning. 

" Stage two! I shall yell my awesome self war cry of awesomeness and attack Austria when he is unprepared and away from his house!"

Prussia practiced his war cry. " AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! AWWWWWESOMEEEEE! I AM PRUUUUUUSIIIIAAAA! AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

" Stage three! after I defeat Austria, I go to West's house and steal all his beer. Then I have an awesome awesome me celebration!"

With his (somewhat terrible) plan intact, Prussia decided it was time to put it to action, but first he would practice the war cry again.

" AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! AWWWWESOMEEEEE! I AM PRUUUUUUUSIIIIAAA! AYAYAYAYA....*cough cough cough*" 

Maybe save the war cry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Against his will, Austria had allowed Hungary to lead him to his bed. He had been sitting at his piano, but Hungary insisted that it wasn't a good place for 'poor sick Austria'  
Hungary was trying her hardest to take care of him, but she had clearly never done this before. After five tries, Austria had ended up tucking in his own sheets while Hungary went to (try) to make some soup.

About ten minutes later the smell of smoke drifted to Austria's room and the sick country started coughing. Over his dry hacking, he could here the smoke detector and Hungary yelling. He could only facepalm. 

He fell asleep and when he woke up, he heard Hungary talking to someone. Two minutes later Hungary came up with a bowl of soup that looked way to perfect to have come from the burnt smells before.

" Who were you talking to?" Austria asked. 

" Oh that was Italy! I called him and he came over to help! he even cleaned your kitchen!"

" Mm" Austria nodded.

" Do you want me to feed you?" Hungary asked, tilting her head.

" What?" 

" You seem kind of weak. Do you want me to feed you?"

Austria came up with a million defiant responses but eventually nodded.

Hungary did exactly what she said. After successfully feeding Austria, Hungary demanded that he try to sleep. He agreed and Hungary focused on being quiet. It was going pretty well until the sound of breaking glass broke the silence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prussia was stuck in a window. " This is, OW not OW awesome at all!"

He had a perfectly good reason. He had been sneaking up to Austria's house when he tripped over the 'keep out Prussia' sign. He had fallen with such speed, he crashed right through a window. Now he was stuck and the glass was cutting into him.

" What in the world?" Prussia heard a voice. Not awesome. Now he heard footsteps. Not awesome!

" Calm down, you awesome person. You are too awesome to be afraid. Make that unawesome person coming be afraid." Prussia said, giving himself a pep talk. He did the first thing that came to mind when the person entered the room.

" AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! AWWWWWESOOOOMEEE! I AM PRU...mph!" 

The person was Hungary and she had her hand clamped over his mouth. Not awesome.

" What are you doing!" She cried. " Poor Austria is trying to sleep and you come barging in yelling your stupid head off!"

" No, you mean my awesome head! AYAYAYAYAYAY...Mph!"

" You are so stupid!" Hungary yelled, shoving Prussia. All that did however, was help the pieces of glass cut him more. 

Prussia let out a totally unawesome squeak of pain.

*author's note. Yes I'm aware that unawesome is not a word, but hey, it sounds good.*

Hungary realized that the Awesome prisoner of the window was bleeding. Being her good natured self, and also being in compassion mode from Austria, she forgot her anger.

" Oh no! Poor Prussia! Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!"

After a large amount of pulling and yells of pain, Prussia was in the house. 

" Do you want me to bandage your legs?"Hungary asked, she was really loving playing nurse.

After the Awesome Prussia was fixed up, it was time to continue with his plan. 

He ran towards Austria's bedroom before Hungary could stop him.

 

" AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! AWWWWWESOOOME! I AM PRUUUUSIAAAAA! AYAYAYAYAYAY.... Where are you stupid Austria? this isn't fun if you aren't actually here!"

" AAH! PRUSSIA!" Hungary yelped. " What is wrong with you! I freed you from the window! and now look what happened! your bleeding because of the running!"

" That is an unawesome joke. I am fi..OW!"

Hungary forced Prussia to sit down so she could fix his bandages. Austria was watching, slightly amused that Prussia had hurt himself. 

" Hungary, Prussia, I'M TRYING TO SLEEEP! I...*cough, cough, cough*"

" Oh Austria, I'm so sorry! I was trying to keep that one from bothering you!" Hungary wailed

" Oh Austria, I'm so sorry, BUT I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Prussia said mockingly. He laughed at how awesome he was, but was then punched in the face by Hungary.

" You are so mean! Poor Austria is sick! don't hurt him! You are hurt! you're hurting yourself! Austria! I'm so sorry we disturbed you!" 

Austria sighed." It's alright. I wasn't sleeping anyways."

" Oh dear! He's dying!" Hungary said.

" Yesssss! Awesome day!" Prussia said.

" I'm not dying!"

" Yay!"

" Awww."

" I probably just need something to sleep"

" Drugs!" Prussia announced. At the same time Hungary said, " A bedtime story!"

Austria braced himself for argument. 

" ooh! I can tell him an awesome story!"

Austria realized that Prussia had said that. " You would tell me a story?"

" yes! So you two can get your history straight!"

The other two countries had second thoughts.

" Alright. Here we go. *ahem*"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How Prussia created the Universe. By Prussia (the great and powerful. Wow I am awesome!)

Once upon a time, there was Prussia. And some stupid land. It was not as awesome as Prussia though. The awesome Prussia spent his awesome days ruling the land. It was big, but boring. Prussia decided that it needed a name. He named it Prussia land. No, scratch that, the Awesome Prussia land.

So the Awesome Prussia ruled over Awesome Prussia land. They only inhabitants beside Prussia were the amazing race of Gilbirds. Only them. No stupid Austria at all. So Prussia was happy in his world of Awesomeness, and fuzzy birds. Oh they were so fuzzy. So so fuzzy....*Ahem* anyways, One day, something happened.

Prussia was running around, awesomely, I might add, when a lovely little Gilbird was chirping from the tallest mountain in Prussia land, Mount Most-Awesome-Tall-Thing. Prussia went to pet it, I mean, investigate and saw a terrible sight. A large amount of unawesome blackness. It was not awesome. Prussia decided to do something.

He stood dramatically and awesomely on top of Mount Most-Awesome-Tall-Thing and yelled these awesome words. 

" I AM PRUSSIA! THE MOST AWESOME THING EVER! I AM TOTALLY FINE WITH ONLY THE GILBIRDS BUT THIS LARGE BLACK SPACE DISPLEASES MY AWESOME EYES. DO YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME MY EYES ARE? ANYWAYS, I COMMAND THE FORCES OF AWESOMENESS TO GRANT ME THE ABILITY TO CREATE SOMETHING AWESOME! I DON'T HERE ANY ANSWER BUT WHO CARES?! I AM AWESOME ENOUGH ON MY OWN! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

With that, the totally awesome Prussia waved his hands in the air, wait no, that's not cool enough, clapped his hands, no even worse...Broke into an awesome dance that involved waving hands and clapping plus other awesome things, and created the universe. 

In an awesome explosion, stuff took form and the universe was born. Prussia saw a new awesome planet, and flew away from Awesome Prussia land to rule over that one. Yes, Prussia was so awesome he could fly! Hahahaha!

The awesome Prussia named this new land 'Earth' which in the super awesome secret Prussia language means 'I am the ruler of the Universe. It's here because I am!'  
He ruled over this land for three awesome weeks, but then he arrived. The boring stingy jerk-face Austria. He had built a castle of unawesomeness and was trying to get rid of Prussia. it made no sense because Prussia had created this place. The stars were arranged to look like his awesome face. 

Anyways, Stupid Austria had gone as far as to put up, keep out Prussia signs. It was not awesome. The most not awesome thing of all was the fact that Austria had the beautiful Princess Hungary in his not awesome possession. Prussia had to change that.

With an awesome army of Gilbirds, he overthrew Austria. He even actually threw him into the void of unawesomeness where he died an unawesome death. 

Now for the awesome ending. Prussia took Princess Hungary back to Awesome Prussia land and they kissed. And kissed, and kissed and ki..OW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prussia rubbed the spot on his face where Hungary had punched him. 

" Prussia, that story is making me sick!" Hungary exclaimed. " Give it a nice ending!"

" I did!" Prussia said crossing his arms, but flinched when Hungary raised her fists. " Alright. ALRIGHT! STOP HITTING MY AWESOME FACE!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How Prussia created the Universe, alternate ending.

Ok, Ok. So Austria survived and lived out his days in his own boring prison, I MEAN HOME! DON'T HIT ME!

Prussia brought Hungary back, but did not kiss her and gave her lots and lots of space. But when Hungary wasn't looking, Prussia snuck over and...OW! OK PRUSSIA KEPT HIS DISTANCE! 

Prussia went back to ruling over the Gilbirds and fighting a variety of unawesome charterers, none as bad as Austria, but bad none the less.

West, the younger stupid head, Romano the dick, Spain the super lazy idiot. BUT PRUSSIA BEAT THEM ALL! The end!  
AYAYAYAYAYAYAY..Mph!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Shut up Prussia! He fell asleep!"

Prussia looked over at the sleeping Austria. 

" What! How dare he fall asleep! I'll show him! AYAY...Mph!"

Hungary dragged Prussia out of the room to let Austria sleep. 

"Why do you keep doing that!" Prussia yelled at Hungary. 

" Ssh Prussia. Let him sleep."

" Hmph" Prussia crossed his arms and pouted like a little child. Hungary couldn't help but giggle.

" Well, the awesome Prussia must go do something else. This was a huge letdown." Prussia said, getting up to leave.

" Wait!" Hungary said. " You could stay if you wanted. Maybe I was wrong about you. You were nice to Austria and didn't invade. You even told a story."

Prussia thought about it, reached his decision and smiled. 

" AYAYAYAYAYAY! AWWWWESOOOOME! I AM PRUUUUSIIIAAA! AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Hey! I finished the Warcry!" Prussia yelled as he ran/limped out the door.

Hungary shook her head. Some people never change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Prussia's awesome diary, bird month.

Today I was bored. Can you believe it? Me! Prussia! I was bored. Anyways, I made an Awesome plan! I was foiled by an unawesome sign, and got stuck in a window. It sucked. I got hurt and started bleeding. I was bleeding awesomely though. 

Hungary saved me, I didn't need saving, but she did. I guess she couldn't resist my awesomeness. I mean, I am an awesome catch. 

I came to kick Austria's ass, but he was 'sick' a clever ruse. He fooled Hungary but not me! But Hungary made me tell a story. A story! To Austria! it was an awesome story, but Stupid Hungary became a critic and made me change the ending. My original awesome ending was awesomer. 

*author's note. Yeah yeah. Awesomer isn't a word either. WHATEVER! MY FIC NOT YOURS!*

Anyways, I shall end today saying...I AM AWESOME! AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Speaking of which, I made an awesome new war cry. I snuck up on West and yelled in his ear, but almost got strangled. I wish I was stronger.....AAAH NO UNAWESOME THOUGHTS!

Anyways, I'm awesome!

OH WAIT! I FORGOT TO INVADE AUSTRIA AFTER THE STORY! NOOOOOOOO!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! here it is! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
